


limericks for the lonely

by stumbledhere



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumbledhere/pseuds/stumbledhere
Summary: There was a young boy filled with sadnessTeam: GreenBingo Square: Meet Cute





	limericks for the lonely

 

 

There was a young boy filled with sadness  
Who hid who he was behind drabness  
He went into a place  
To solve a quick case  
And came out with a boyfriend named Mangus

 

There once was a warlock named Bane  
Who nightly danced away his pain  
Until he saw a boy who unlocked  
Something he had forgot  
And by Alec’s side he will remain

 


End file.
